


Amongst the Stars

by Lyricanna



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Stargazing, for the winter Niles exchange, post-Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricanna/pseuds/Lyricanna
Summary: The stars are different in Valla; Kamui offers Niles a better view.





	Amongst the Stars

It was a cold and windless night in Valla; Kamui wasn't sure that he would ever adjust to that. Even now that Valla was properly anchored to the real world and was the Unseen World no longer, it still retained its strange features; islands in the sky, accessible by magic transporters called warp panels, lakes drifting by like clouds with no wind to drive them, a landscape that never really changed even as temperatures did. Leo was determined to translate as much of Valla's texts as possible, to better understand the workings of this world, but until he did, everyone who now resided here simply had to accept the strangeness as it was. As he walked along the palace walls, sleep a distant thought in his mind, he marvelled at the beauty of this world amidst its strangeness.

Ahead of him, Kamui saw a familiar head of white hair reflecting the fractured moonlight. There was something about Niles that still made his heart beat faster even after so much time. He was handsome, sultry even, but there was so much more to him than that. There was a depth to him, a seriousness that was dark and compelling, sad even though his speech and gestures were playful.

“Can't sleep either?” he asked as he stopped to stand beside Niles.

“I wanted to look at the moon and stars,” Niles replied, a hint of irritation in his voice. “But the stars are wrong here and the moon is half hidden behind a lake of all things! It's not right.”

Kamui hid a smile despite the darkness. Niles' opinions on the abnormalities of Valla were well known; he wasn't afraid exactly, but the idea that he could be standing on a floating island directly above where he had been standing earlier and not knowing what was holding it up disturbed him. Lakes in the sky were unnatural, floating islands that moved on their own were dangerous and the lack of animal life was clearly a bad sign. Despite years as Leo's retainer, Niles still held a few superstitions surrounding magic that he couldn't quite let go of.

“It's definitely different. I wonder if there are names for the constellations here?”

“I don't know. It's so hard to pick out any patterns with the lakes and islands in the way,” Niles complained.

“Maybe I could get you a better view,” Kamui offered shyly.

“Oh and where could we get that?”

“From my back.” The way that Niles' eyebrow immediately shot up was enough for Kamui to know that he had misspoken. “Flying!” He added quickly, trying to hide his blushing. Niles laughed regardless, a rich sound that did nothing for Kamui's speeding heart.

“You really think you could carry me, that high up?”

“I think so. I want to try anyway.”

“So eager to have me on top of you,” Niles mused. “How could I deny you the pleasure?”

“Must you?”

“You make it to easy, princeling.”

“J-just give me some space so I can transform, please,” Kamui managed. He pulled the dragonstone out from under his shirt, where it permanently resided on a leather cord necklace. He focused on the stone, focused on pouring his draconic energy through the stone to allow him to transform. As Niles moved back, Kamui felt the first changes begin; his limbs stretched, elongating as claws began to replace his nails and metallic scales started to emerge from his skin. He dropped to all fours and the changes began to happen faster; his vision changed and sharpened, his senses heightened and he felt himself grow to the proper height of his draconic form. His wings and horns emerged, completing the transformation from man to dragon. For Kamui it felt like it took several minutes to change; he knew from those that had seen him transform that it occurred much faster than that.

It took Kamui a minute to find his voice; dragon vocal cords worked differently than human ones, producing multiple tones and strange echoes.

“Are you ready?” he asked Niles, who was standing there looking up at him. Kamui waited as Niles looked at him, trying to place the expression on the man's face. Apprehension maybe?

“Of course,” was Niles' only reply. Kamui knelt down so that Niles could climb on his back. Once his passenger was comfortable and holding onto the scales protruding from his neck, he lurched into a run. He could feel Niles' legs trying to grip him tighter as he launched them both into the sky. His wings flexed and began the work of carrying them upwards. Kamui felt at home in the night sky but he knew that Niles would feel the cold more keenly; it was best to do this quickly. Leo would never forgive him if he got his retainer sick.

They flew past one of the islands in the sky, moving ever higher until they were flying level with one of the floating lakes, nothing but clear starlight above them. Kamui flew in large circles to keep them moving without losing altitude. He wished he could see Niles' face as he gazed at the stars and moon from this height. Instead Kamui looked at the land, the floating islands and lakes spread below him and marveled that this world was possible, that he could fly freely here and see things like this, that almost no one else would ever see. It was amazing to share that with someone, even if it was shared in silence.

Kamui felt his wings begin to tire, the cold finally seeping in past his scales and started to turn towards home.

“My hands are going numb,” Niles called from his back. “Are we heading home?”

“Yes, did you enjoy the view?” he called back.

“There's nothing like it,” Niles replied warmly. Kamui simply nodded, but he was smiling, as much as his dragon form could.

He tried to land gently but stumbled slightly as his hooves hit the stone wall of the castle. Niles tumbled off of him with a curse and landed gracelessly on his bottom. Kamui transformed back as Niles stood up to dust himself off.

“You're not hurt are you?” Kamui asked as soon as he could speak.

“I'm fine, you weren't that rough with me.”

Kamui rolled his eyes despite the smile on his face. “Maybe we should get some rest?”

“I'm sure you could show me to a comfortable room,” Niles said as he slipped an arm around Kamui's waist.

“We'll see,” Kamui replied shyly as they turned and walked back into the palace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For @teal-colored-trash on Tumblr for the Winter Niles exchange. Stargazing and Kamui/Niles was on their list, so I tried to run with it.


End file.
